Guiding Key
by zelda3469
Summary: A short in which Eugene Davis discovers his purpose after death. Written for the GH Challenge 4, Folklore and Mythology. Prompt: Tsukumogami ("tool kami"): a tool that has gained a spirit after 100 years of existence.


Death was something Eugene still failed to understand, despite the fact he was, indeed, dead. He had been accustomed to the idea that spirits either wandered the physical realm, or that they passed on into whatever was next; but Eugene was neither wandering, nor had he passed on. It was simply dark where he resided, and lonely. He didn't even have a sense of his own shape and mass. Really, he was convinced that he had been reduced to nothing but pure consciousness, doomed to suffer in isolation for all eternity.

Isolation…. The mere thought of remaining completely alone for the remainder of his existence honestly frightened Eugene. He had never been alone before, not once in his entire life. From birth he had someone...someone that understood him and cared deeply for him. There had always been someone with whom he could speak. There had always been someone to offer him comfort...

As an overwhelming sense of panic smothered him. He felt heavy; heavier than the weights that had been tied to his submerged body.

Eugene reached out so familiarly, imagining the stoic face of his dear brother, but the connection they shared was severed. There was no spark, no tingling in the back of his consciousness… There was only a dead, broken line.

 _Noll… Noll… Please answer me…_

 _Please Noll… I'm so scared…_

 _Noll…_

"Four."

The voice had broken through to Eugene rather abruptly. A scene then flickered into existence, and Eugene looked forward.

 _I can...see…?_

He touched a hand over his eyes, shocked that he had taken an actual form again. While contemplating his changing situation, Eugene caught sight of his brother, dressed completely black.

Eugene rushed forward, only to feel a rather sharp tug at his hip. Sparing a glance down, Eugene noticed a thin white line. When it began pulling him back, he inhaled sharply.

 _Noll! Noll!_

Eugene was futilly reaching for him. Arm outstretched, Eugene pushed himself forward. As he nearly lost his footing a hot thread tightened around his waist. The white sting burned through his shirt. Eugene's eyes glowed brightly behind a reservoir of unfallen tears before he doubled over and crashed to his knees. His palms were flat against the floor, however, his gaze was still set on Noll.

 _Noll… Help me!_

The thread holding Eugene hostange began to fray into a large number of smaller tendrils. They were quick to overtake Eugene's entire body, trapping him like a lowly bug in a spider's web. His arms were rapidly tied together despite his struggles. The thin stings forced Eugene backwards and hissed. They began to glow a brilliant yellow as they branded the spirit's pale skin.

 _Noll! Noll it hurts!_

Tears were streaming down Eugene's cheeks. Noll couldn't hear him… Noll couldn't see him. Noll couldn't help him…

Looking back, trying to follow the source of his new, eternal torment, Eugene shouted out wordlessly. All the glowing lines lead back to a single girl. She was staring over him, at his living double, with large doe-like eyes. Her hands were clasped together, gripping a small object tightly.

 _Key…_

The word had popped into Eugene's conscious the moment he had caught sight of her hands.

 _Key…_

 _Key…_

 _Key…_

He couldn't stop mumbling to himself.

In a trance, Eugene's eyes flickered to the girl's. The burning in his own limbs intensified, but Eugene had been able to ignore it. He hadn't even noticed that he had been dragged along the floor, closer to her. Another thought had taken over the entirety of his mind.

Mai Taniyama…

That was her name.

 _Mai Taniyama: latent psychic._

 _Abilities: ESP, astral projection, precognition, retrocognition..._

He was standing, and the strings that had enveloped his body were holding him in place as if he was a lanky marionette.

 _Spirit guide: Eugene Davis._

Eugene slumped forward. His jaw slacked and he reached with bound hands. His limp fingers phased through Mai's hands and touched her key. As he began to regain his sense of awareness, Eugene blinked.

Initially, Eugene's reaction had been to recoil from the strange warmth the key had been emitting. When he tried stepping back, Eugene gasped. His fingers had been pulled into the key.

 _What… What is this?!_

He yanked his arms back, only to have to complete opposite effect he had wanted. Eugene's wrists had been sucked into the key.

Again, Eugene jerked and more of his body was pulled inside the key.

 _No! I don't want this! Noll! Noll, make it stop!_

He turned his head back to see his brother walking closer to him. Noll's gaze passed through him…. Eugene, once more, came to the conclusion that Noll was unable to hear or see him.

 _Noll…_

It was dark again, and Eugene's physical shape had fizzled. His consciousness swirled within the physical bounds of the key that had captured him.

 _Guide her. Guide Noll through her._

Just as quickly as the darkness had appeared, it vanished. Blinding light stunned Eugene's sense of sight. His body had materialized into existence again. Eugene only noticed when he held up and arm to ease the effects of the light on his eyes.

At his feet, a girl - no, not just a girl - Mai was laying on her back. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow.

Hesitantly, Eugene knelt down next to her. He placed a gentle hand on her arm. Eugene's hand didn't pass through her that time. She was solid to him.

 _Guide…_

Eugene snorted and his lips turned upwards. It clicked.

 _Tsukumogami. That's it._

"Mmm… Naru?"

Eugene glanced at Mai's face. His smile brightened while he loomed over her. Small glowing orbs began to float upwards, passing through her and himself. It was obvious to Eugene that they were on the astral plane.

"It's time to wake up, Mai," Eugene told her. He would see her again, and the next time they met, he would be prepared to teach her.


End file.
